doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rippers
"This ship is a beacon to the grotesque. The countless horrors of our wretched universe collect here. To this ship." The Rippers is a series created by BlackGear that follows five 'space scavangers' who find a mysterious, ancient ship that automatically activates and teleports them to an unknown and dangerous part of the universe. The group try to find their way back while both battling enemies and a shadowy sect who know of the ship and try to find out who built this ship - and what do the symbols all over it mean. While in Doctor Who, the Doctor could find a way to deal with all the abominations and horrific enemies he faces, the Rippers are alone and not nearly as powerful in a grim-looking and possibly sentient ship with warlords, pirates, insane cults and cosmic monsters coming for them. This deals with how they can cope with this turmoil and if they can maintain their sanity while doing battle with the most horrendous beings in this reality. Characters See also: List of The Rippers characters See also: List of The Rippers villains Main characters * Arthur Milton - (Harry Lloyd) The young human captain and leader of the Rippers. Stoic and rather stern most of the time, he hides his own self-doubt and fear in order to maintain stability within the group along this perilous journey. * Thylliria 'Tilly' Johnns - (Katie McGrath) The second human of the Rippers and girlfriend of Arthur. Co-pilots the ship with Bor and his probably the only one of the group who believes they will return home. Her optimism is the primary source of sanity amoung them. * Bor Tu - (Matthew Werkmeister) A very young genius from a Quarlon colony world who acts as the main pilot of the ship and weapons technician. Snarky, jumpy and reckless, he has this overwhelming sense of loyalty and determination to succeed that pushes the Rippers to advance. * K'Darr 'Dolly' Mirku - (Tom Hopper) The most physically strong of the Rippers. A disaffected Jahvin who exiled himself from his home planet because of their brutality. Likes to keep a level-head and avoid violence as much as possible but will be fierce in battle should he need to be. * Aquarius Zeta V - (Tamsin Egerton) A former Intellegence Soldier from Gandra who mourns the loss of her partner which made her resign. Settled on Earth but her Gandrian nature for curiosity made her depart with the Rippers. This also causes her to become nearly obsessed with finding out the secrets of the ship. * Dr. Gillian Protheon - (Lindsay Duncan) Features only in video logs. Dr. Protheon was part of the last group of people who were lost in the ship and found it the exact same way as the Rippers did. Bor and Aquarius examine her many video logs in hope of finding out what exactly the ship is for, how they get home and what happened to the previous group. The ship Main article: Omen The ship itself is an old craft that is not of any recognisable design. Completely abandoned with no signs of lifeforms, drifting through space. The previous inhabitants were gone when the Rippers found it, which was odd because the ship did not seem to have escape pods. All over the exterior and interior are symbols and texts etched into the stone-like metal which no one can translate but seem to have something to do with an organization and/or cult who know of the ship and want to take it. Creates strange noises and almost has this impression on the Rippers like it is almost 'alive' and watching them. Because it has done nothing explicit to show this, or shown any intentions or motives - it is unknown what it wants to do. Episodes The first season deals with the five being lost within the strange ship and slowly discovering the purpose of it and the symbols it has on it. They learn that the ship is millions of years old, and that the previous team who boarded it found it exactly as they did. As they traverse the stars, they soon discover a huge and secretive cult is looking for it for their own purposes. Season 1 Notes * The series heavily features and alludes to the work of H.P. Lovecraft, using some of his deities as part of the story arc. Notable examples include the 'appearance' of Azathoth and that the cult worships creatures like 'Hastur' and Kath'hulu (who was inspired by Cthulhu). * Other influences include Stargate: Universe and Dead Space. See Also R R Category:Series